Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze/Personnel
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Wii U Retro Studios staff Executive Producer *Michael Kelbaugh Production Director *Ryan Harris Contract Production *Pete Nielsen *Nick Shaw Creative Director *Vince Joly Design Lead Design *Stephen Dupree Senior Design *Russell O'Henly *Bill Vandervoort Design *Rhett Baldwin *Jonathan Delange *Jay Fuller *Nestor Hernandez *Shane Lewis *Brandon Salinas *Andy Schwalenberg *Paul Schwanz *Jessica Spence Contract Design *Brandon Strong *Ethan Swith *Patrick Krefting Special Thanks *Tom Ivey Environment Art Art Lead *Ryan Powell Principal Art *Elben Schafers Senior Art *Teague Schultz Art *Ted Anderson *Sean Horton *Reed Ketcham *Eric Kozlowsky *Russell Lingo *Matt Manchester *Amanda Rotella *Sylvia Rowland *Brad Taylor Contract Art *Greg Kopina *Kenneth Kozan *Tim Reed *Allison Theus Special Thanks *Jay Epperson *Toph Gorham Character Art & Animation Character Art & Animation Lead *Will Bate Character Art ;Senior Art *Gray Ginther *Chuck Crist Art *Adam Schuman *Thomas Robins Contract Art *Crystel Land Special Thanks *Quinn Smith Animation ;Senior Animation *Derek Bonikowski *Dax Pallotta *Stephen "Zaf" Zafros Technical Animation *Chris Torres Animation *Carlos Mendieta *Raphael Perkins *Mookie Weisbrod Contract Animation *Rick Blankenship *Dominic Pallotta *Kyle Ruegg Contract Technical Animation *Charles Brahmawong Engineering Vice President of Engineering & Technology *Tim Little Lead Engineering *Aaron Walker Senior Engineering *Jim Gage *Alex Quinones Engineering *Tony Bernardin *Ryan Cornelius *Sam Grantham *Jose Guerra *Andy Hanson *Dan Higdon *Michael Kelley *Frank Maddin *Akintunde Omitowoju *Andrew Orlando *Matt Peterson *Eric Rehmeyer *Jim Richmond *Cale Scholl *John Sheblak *Jesse Spears Contract Engineering *John Talley (Mock Science) *Jason Spafford Special Thanks *Rhys Lewis *Nate Nordfelt Technical Art Senior Technical Art *Rob Kovach Technical Art *Rebecca Flannery Special Thanks *Chris Voellmann Audio Audio Supervisor *Scott Petersen Music *David Wise Mixing (non crédité) *David ClynickSite Internet personnel de David Clynick. Révélé le 25 janvier 2019. Contract Audio *Chris Carroll *Kenneth Bassham *Bobby Arlauskas *Clark Crawford *Matt Piersall *Matthew Thies *Gl33k, LLC Operations *Kellie Prinz Johnson *Al Artus *Faith Casper *Akiko Laban *Mika Sato *George Thomas *Ethan McDonald Contract Testing *Brandon Crocker *Aaron Hunter *Sammy Palazzolo *Adam Webber Monster Games, Inc. staff Team Lead *Richard Garcia Coordination *Owen Justice Design Game Design Chief *John Schneider Design *Walter "CJ" Boswell *Caryn Krakauer *Todd Legare *Isaac Turner Art Art Leads *Josh Defries *Mitch Ernst Art *Hugh Ackerman *Evan Brown *Ryan Glovka *Venkata Kishore Goli *Troy Harder *Chad Jasper *Eli Libson *Brian McCabe *Preston Palmer *Mike Reider Engineering Engineering Lead *Dave Broske Engineering *Scott Haag *Sam Johnston *Mark McKay *Evan Rattner *Mike Roska Nintendo of America staff Project Development *Todd Buechele *Theresa Apolinario Business Development *Mike Fukuda *Tom Prata *Tim Bechtel NOA Localization *Nate Bihldorff *Ceser Perez *Thaddee Wiseur NOA Product Testing *Masayasu Nakata *Randy Shoemake *Seth Hanser *Eric Bush *Sean Egan *Q Dequina *Zac Evans *Ryan Dean *Rick Jackson *NOA Product Testing Team Off-site Testing Support *Gregg Brown Special Thanks *Howard Lincoln *Jacqualee Story *Mike Nichols *Mindy Bannan *Jill Whitney Nintendo staff Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Producer *Kensuke Tanabe Supervisor *Shigeru Miyamoto Assistant Producer *Risa Tabata Coordination *Kaori Miyachi Design/Coordination Support *Toshihiko Okamoto Music Supervisor *Kenji Yamamoto Music/Voice Recording *Daisuke Matsuoka *Minako Hamano *Shinji Ushiroda *Riyu Tamura Character Voice *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong et Cranky Kong *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Kaoru Sasashi - Dixie Kong *Toshihide Tsuchiya - Funky Kong Cinematics Supervisors *Tomoe Aratani *Takumi Kawagoe Character Supervisors *Chiaki Aida *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration *Takumi Wada Illustration Supervisor *Yusuke Nakano Artwork *Yoshitomo Kitamura *Ryo Koizumi Manual Editing *Kiyomi Itani *Aki Sakurai UI Design Supervisors *Miyako Takayama *Ryo Kataoka *Satomi Tateishi Technical Support *Takehiro Oyama *Shotaro Iwanaga *Yoshito Yasuda Testing *Naoki Takami *Koichiro Hirano *Takeshi Tamura *Akiko Ohashi *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *Digital Hearts Co., Ltd. Special Thanks *Keisuke Terasaki *Norihito Ito *Polyassets United Inc Nintendo Switch Retro Studios Staff Credits Executive Producer *Michael Kelbaugh Production Director *Ryan Harris Testing Coordinator *Shane Lewis Production Coordinators *Pete Nielsen *Nick Shaw Creative Director *Vince Joly Design Technical Design *Russel O'Henly Design *Shawn Wingler Special Thanks *Stephen Dupree Interface Lead Interface Design *Jessica Spence Interface Art *Sylvia Rowland Art Art & Animation Manager *Will Bate Narrative Design *Jon Verrall Concept Art *Adam Fenton Special Thanks *Mia Goodwin Environment Art Senior Lead Artist *Ryan Powell Art *Kenneth Kozan *Matt Manchester Character Art & Animation Senior Lead Animation *Mookie Weisbrod Character Art *Quinn Smith Animation =Staff Animation = *Dax Pallotta =Animation = *Rick Blankenship *Kiko Buyo *Justin Little *Raphael Perkins *Kyle Ruegg *Chase Shields *Stephen "Zaf" Zafros *Hayley McGuire =Associate Animation = *Joree Dolin =Technical Animation = *Omar Amador *Kyle Woodall VFX Art Lead VFX Art *Chuck Crist VFX Art *Thomas Robins Engineering Vice President of Engineering & Technology *Tim Little Lead Gameplay Engineering *Ryan Cornelius Staff Engineering *Alex Quinones Engineering *Jose Guerra *Ben Jackson *Frank Maddin *Matt Peterson *Andrew Orlando *Robert Walker Lead Technology Engineering *Jim Cage Engineering *Tony Bernardin *Andy Hanson *Dan Higdon *Jordan C. Johnson *Michael Kelley *Jim Richmond *Gary Scanlon *John Sheblak Lead Tools Engineering *Aaron Walker Engineering *Andrew Jones *Georgia Nelson Technical Art *Rob Kovach Audio Audio Supervisor *Scott Petersen Music *David Wise Audio *Bobby Arlauskas Contract Audio *Geoff Belcher *Alexander Brandon Operations Operations Director *Kellie Prinz Johnson Operations *Al Artus *Honey Pisano *Maiko Hoshino *Mika Sato Special Thanks *Faith Casper Information Technologies IT Manager *Billy Spears IT *Ethan McDonald *Nick Trammell Special Thanks *Produced in the State of Texas with the support of the Office of the Governor, Texas Film Commission Nintendo Staff Credits General Coordination *Hiro Yamada *Yuta Ogawa *Nagomu Sasaki Artwork *Shiori Adachi *Yoshitomo Kitamura Character Supervisor *Kanae Dohta Illustration *Itteki Nakama *Takumi Wada Music Support *Minako Hamano Voice Recording *Riyu Tamura Character Voice *Toshihide Tsuchiya - Funky Kong Technical Support *Kazuki Tsukuda *Mitsuo Iwamoto Mario Club Testing *Yuuki Tanikawa *Tsuyoshi Komura *Tohru Takahashi *Akiko Ohashi *Akihiro Yoshida *Aiko Takami *Akane Kimura *Terumi Okamoto *Sayaka Atsushi *Masae Nakayama *Mario Club Co., Ltd. NOA Product Testing *Kentaro Nishimura *Seth Hanser *Sean Egan *Tomoko Mikami *Jim Holdeman *Ryan Dean *Gene Pencil *Miyuki Matsunaga *Kathy Huguenard *Josh Yagi-Stanton *Jesse Olaguez *David Figlar *Corey Beedle *Douglas Lynn *Michael Sahlin *Pablo Reyes *Sebastian Galloway *Craig So *Jacob Lokholm *Michelle Stilwell *Patricia Rivereau *Jeff Peterson *Hector Hernandez *Ivan Samoilov *Jelena Dzamonja *Adam Henderson *Ondrej Lang *Lyn Fox *Micah Kenworthy *Rafael Arvilla *Cody Bradford *Tyler Fragie *Caleb Pauley *Anna Semenets *Dustin Bancairen *David Potts *Laura Vinado *Product Testing Technicians NOA Localisation *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Lauren Ammerman *Michael Benedetto *Billy Carroll *Steven Grimm *César Pérez *Ethan Stockton NOE Localization *Theodoros Spenis *Daniel Idoine-Shirai *Jo Legge *Claudia Smith *Abdelkader Beldjilali *Hervé Lefranc *Kent Robello *Emanuele Tonetti *Helge Friedrich *Katharina Mitteldorf *Álex Hernández-Puertas *Cristina Solà Picas NOE Quality Assurance *Olli Müller *Julien Llopart *Matthieu Lamouroux *Daniele Albrito *Siel Garrone *Sebastian Jende *Sascha Michalke *Ibon Díez Maeztu *Ángeles Garrido Special Thanks *Katsuya Eguchi *Yoshiaki Koizumi *Kensuke Tanabe *Risa Tabata *Kenji Yamamoto *Katsuya Yamano *Noriyuki Sato *Keisuke Terasaki *Kiyo Ando *Takashi Ogomori General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer *Tatsumi Kimishima Nintendo and Retro Studios are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. 2014 - 2018 Nintendo. Référence Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze